


Pos-mortem trip with Granpa

by Corzo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corzo/pseuds/Corzo
Summary: Morgan is an energetic young adult, his grandpa is just too old to teach him every leson. After deciding they would be hiking that day and almost mising the bus, both will end up in a bus to somewhere they didn't expect.





	Pos-mortem trip with Granpa

Pos-mortem trip with Granpa 

-Why are you so damn slow, grandpa? 

-First of all, language, second, the only reason we are this late is because you stayed up late   
in your tediously long attempt to complete that VIDEOGAME you wouldn’t shut up about. 

-Hey, I worked for it! Plus, aren’t I entitled to my own excitement? My life is my own, you   
can’t just boss me around for something as meaningless as climbing this boring mountain!   
It’s ridiculous! 

-You haven’t changed a bit from your younger self, Morgan; you keep running without even   
looking for the green light to appear, unaware of any possible car passing through; Chase   
after girls that clearly don’t care and prioritize games over your own health and time. Tell me   
now; did you grow into adulthood in a flash, just because you got a job? 

\- I just try to make up for all the time I don’t have! Things are not as they were in your days,   
gramps; College doesn’t instantly give you your dream job, working is hard, tedious and   
boring; I don’t have the same charisma you had but I’m sure I’ll someday find someone who   
loves me as much as you and grandma did! Besides, one day I’ll be old and won’t be able to   
pull these same shenanigans, won’t have the same looks, the same chances, and not even   
the same energy! I’ll be old and smelly and bor- oh! Sorry… 

-…matters not kiddo. 

\- I didn’t mean to be rude! It’s just that I- 

\- I said it didn’t matter, didn’t I? 

-… 

\- You´re not getting this old anyway, kid… 

\- Huh?! Did you say something, gramps? 

\- Nothing, Morgie. wanna know something? You are right, things weren’t always so hard. I’m   
proud of you, you are every bit of a free soul your father was.   
A Bus appears in the distance, it has the painting of a boat on the side with an ancient   
language written on it. 

\- wait a sec… 

\- Bus is here for us, kid. 

The door opens, the bus driver doesn’t even look at the door, just patiently waits for the   
passengers to get into the vehicle. 

“You kept us waiting for some good time, Charon", Says the old-timer as he hands him two   
silver coins. 

The bus driver doesn’t answer back, just closes the door as the two passengers sit down in   
the empty bus. 

\- Gramps… where do you know the driver from? Is he some sort of friend of yours? 

\- I wouldn’t say he’s a friend, I first met him the day I had a heart attack, and he’s not the   
talkative type but is quite a good listener. 

-… 

\- What’s the matter, my child? 

\- I was running so fast to meet you at the bus station… I tripped into the street and you tried   
to catch me… 

\- It isn’t important anymore. Look around you, there’s hardly anything to do now… 

\- Was it my fault, grandpa? 

\- You were always my favorite, Morgan, regardless of how many problems you had in front   
of you, you always thought of a solution faster than everyone I knew, you were the kindest   
and bravest, were always looking after others, wipe those tears off of your face, seeing you   
cry only makes me want to cry. 

\- I’m sorry grandpa, I’m so sorry… I just wanted to be there on time… 

\- I understand, time flies, it passes by faster than anything else, and doesn’t even ask you   
out on a date. I’m pretty sure Joseph will be happy to see you once again. I forgive u,   
Morgan, and I love you. Don’t you ever dare think otherwise! 

The bus fades in the distance, Morgan and his grandfather had a great talk about fishing, a   
hobby they both shared when Morgan was on summer vacations. Once they arrived, they   
met with their loved ones.   



End file.
